


I Been Addicted To Music, So I Fucking Forgot 'Em

by theyfillwithfire



Category: Max Schneider - Fandom
Genre: GAY HOODIE ALLEN, Like you don't know the dude, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Ugh, but it's 1:34 in the morning and I'm sad, kinda ick, read it i guess, so fuck it, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyfillwithfire/pseuds/theyfillwithfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some friends addicted to that OxyContin, I been addicted to music so I fucking forgot 'em."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Been Addicted To Music, So I Fucking Forgot 'Em

**Author's Note:**

> fuck this ew

"Some friends addicted to that OxyContin, I been addicted to music so I fucking forgot 'em."

Max was at Kurt's house going over music when he got the call. A soft vibrating in the pocket of his skinny jeans that would break his heart.  
"Hang on guys, the boyfriend summons." He unlocked his phone and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"  
"Max?" Hoodie's voice came through the speaker rushed and breaking.  
"Steven? Is everything okay?"   
"Max where are you I need you home right now please I need you help me-"  
"Steven slow down what's going on?" Max said standing up and grabbing his jacket.  
"I'm at home please come back I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry? Baby I'm coming home stay right there."  
"Please don't leave me."  
"I'm not going anywhere baby, don't hang up the phone." He sped all the way to his house, breaking multiple laws trying to get there fast enough. Hoodie kept blabbering into the phone, now sobbing so hard max couldn't make out a full sentence, all he could understand was 'leave' and 'I'm sorry' over and over again.  
"Okay baby I'm home I'm coming in." He said into the phone. The phone hung up and fumbled with the lock for a moment before opening the door. He was immediately greeted by Hoodie shoving him forcefully against the door and kissing him all over his face. Max couldn't keep up but he knew something was wrong and he could feel his boyfriends wet tears on his face, warm and damp against his cold cheeks. He wrapped his hands around Hoodie's shoulders, trying to slow him down and bring him back to reality for long enough to figure out what's going on.  
Hoodie landed a hard, passionate kiss on his lips before forcing his legs around his waist and picking Max up, carrying him to the bedroom.   
"Hoodie what's wrong? Baby you gotta tell me." Max asked, now lying on the bed, watching Hoodie crawl between his legs.  
"I love you." He said, kissing his neck with the same frantic speed as before.  
"I love you too? Sweetheart please tell me what's wrong." Hoodie stopped and looked up at him. He cupped his boyfriends face, looking into his concerned brown eyes. His curls sat in a big mess of hair at the top of his head, the small stubble on his chin.  
Kiss. "You're so beautiful."   
"Steven?" Kiss.  
"I love you." Kiss.   
"Steven listen-" kiss.  
"I love you so much." More crying.  
Max kissed back lightly, gentle and kind, as if afraid he'd hurt him if he pushed back too hard. His hands went up to wipe away at the tears falling freely from his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I should've..."  
Hoodie was now crying straight into his shoulder. No, sobbing. Max just held him rubbing his shoulders firmly.   
"Ssh, baby, it's okay." Max cooed gently in his ear. Hoodie just shook his head.  
"They're gone Max and I wasn't there I should've been there but I-" sobbing. "I was out and selling and they called me and I didn't answer and they're dead Max and it's all my fault!" He said into his neck. Max just stayed quiet and waited for him to keep talking.  
"I should've stopped him in the beginning, I shouldn't have let him keep taking it but I did and now he's gone and I didn't even go to his funeral!"   
Max shushed him, squeezing his shoulders as he rubbed circles into his arms and back.   
"I'm sorry I love you please don't leave me you're beautiful I love you so much don't go please don't." Then he was back up again, kissing and sucking on his neck. He bit down lightly on his pulse point and Max moaned softly. Hoodie held his neck in his hands, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs.  
"I love you." He mumbled between kisses and sucking. He felt a warm hand slide up his back and pull his shirt over his head, Hoodies shirt following shortly after. He could feel every intake of breath and every time he moved their skin dragged against each other and it felt amazing and he was pretty sure Hoodie needed it right about now.  
Max just sat and held him, his boyfriend so close against him.   
"I love you too, I'm never gonna leave." They sat in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity until Hoodie had cried himself out. He nuzzled into Max's neck, still kissing the delicate skin there, pressing his thumb into the dark marks he had made.   
"I love you..." Hoodie whispered one final time before falling asleep in his boyfriends arms. He ran a hand through his hair, planting a kiss to the top of his head, falling asleep soon after. They would talk about it later on, but after a good cry all anyone wants to do is fall asleep.


End file.
